


salt&earth

by phichithamsters



Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, Indirect Kisses and Other Victorian Signs of Affection, M/M, Marijuana, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Hubert and Ferdinand share a smoke on the roof.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	salt&earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gladdybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladdybug/gifts).



> This piece was based on @gladdybug's [super spicy art](https://twitter.com/gladdybug/status/1289098906794631168) of Hubert and Ferdinand sharing a joint! Originally posted on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters/status/1330344517782867970?s=20).

“Smoking, Ferdinand?”

Hubert’s voice drifts from the corner of the roof. There’s a creak of hinges, then the soft taps of footfalls over to the edge where Ferdinand looks over the city sky. It’s bright, tonight, the stars washed out by building beams, but no less beautiful. 

Ferdinand exhales the smoke trapped in his lungs, and it curls wistfully into the night air. His joint is halfway finished, perched between two fingers. He doesn’t so much as glance behind himself. “Quick break.”

Hubert plucks the smoldering paper from Ferdinand’s hands and takes a long, indulgent inhale. “Doubt you’ll be getting much done tonight,” he says, the sound of his chest tight with smoke. 

“Mm. Didn’t feel like doing any more.” 

Hubert hands him the joint, and Ferdinand sucks in the air a little quicker this time, like he can taste Hubert’s lips still poised around it. 

Their romance sometimes feels Victorian, with chaste glances and lingering touches— or, in this case, indirect kisses. 

“Are you done for the night, too?” Ferdinand asks. He passes the join back, Hubert nods. 

“I came to join you. Thought I deserved a break myself.”

“You work too hard,” Ferdinand says. He turns to look at Hubert and the high sinks into him in slow motion, like he’s a split second behind his body as it moves. His eyes leave tracks where they gaze. “Hubert?”

“Hm?” He asks. 

“The joint is almost done. Care to share the last hit?” 

Hubert nods again, sucks in the last breath of smoke, inhales it into his lungs to gather. He motions Ferdinand closer, one hand on the rooftop wall, the other, holding the smoldering remains of Ferdinand’s drug of choice. 

Ferdinand leans in. Intermingled with the smell of ash and paper is Hubert, like strong coffee and printer ink, like lazy mornings and crackling fire. 

Hubert parts his lips, tilting down, and Ferdinand gently reaches up to meet them, not touching, not quite, as Hubert lets the smoke trickle from behind his lips, cascading into Ferdinand’s open ones. 

He tastes smoke on his tongue, the burning taste of ash left in lightning’s wake. Some of it is lost in the exchange, but no one seems the wiser. 

Ferdinand inhales the scent of his lover, incensed between layers of smoke and weed, like a gentle poison. Oh, to go out surrounded by smoke and Hubert. It gets him as high, if not higher, than the drug itself. 

And then the air between their lips is cold, empty of exhale, and Hubert pulls away. “Thank you for sharing,” he says, crushing the joint with the heel of his shoe. 

Ferdinand wraps an arm around Hubert’s waist, and lays his head on Hubert’s shoulder. They stare into the city sky. 

“Anything’s better than smoking alone.” 


End file.
